


Just do it

by InuMori



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Zoro, Fanart, I dont draw D so deal with it, I dunno what I should tag, Imagine whoever you want with Zoro, Kink, Like one hundred percent, M/M, Masochism, Other, Pairing if you want there to be, Still NSFW, Sub!Zoro, Submissive Zoro, i guess, like suggestive asf, probably bdsm, suggestive fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuMori/pseuds/InuMori
Summary: A Fanart I've done of a lewd Zoro! I don't know if it would enter into Explicit or Mature, so bare with me.I hope it might inspire some people about fanfic or something else!I've posted it on my Deviantart too (on my common ID Name, not InuMori).I think it roughly took me 2 to 5 weeks ( time passes and I don't notice) to do it. I have a grey version of it on my Deviantart too, but I'll post the colored version here.(I feel like we don't see a lot of Fanart on AO3, even if it's alright to.)Hope you like it ;D





	Just do it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not promoting my Deviantart. I didn't told what was my common ID Name for one, and for two, I'm barely on Deviantart and I'm not known, so I know this fanart wouldn't be seen and I think it has more its place in this community than in any other place :) Don't shoot me plz.
> 
> Also! There's details and definition lost by the file compression of AO3 unfortunately D: The original is about 1400 x 2190 and have a bit more rich color, etc.

Just do it

A picture is worth a thousand words


End file.
